


How did I get myself into the mess?

by scyler23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuyasha rewrite, Kagome can kick your butt, she doesn't take anyone's bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: You all know this story; girl falls into an ancient well that happens to be a portal to Feudal Japan. There is one minor change to this; this girl will kick your ass six ways from Sunday before she will let you bull shit her around.





	How did I get myself into the mess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I had this thought running around my head for a while and I though it was time to share this all with you. Its basically the same story we know and love but Kagome is a badass. Also I like her better with Sesshomaru. Accept it or leave. :D

How did I get myself into this mess? I’m stuck in feudal Japan with a giant twelve year old... Wait, I know how I got here... chasing that stupid cat... Alright, for those of you that are confused, let me recap. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is how things went from normal to so far off the map that I don’t have any clue where I am any more. 

 

It was the morning of my fifteenth birthday. The plan was to meet up with my friend after school so we could go and do something to celebrate before coming home and doing dinner with my family. I was headed so school only to pass the fry well on my way to the front gate. Souta was standing there holding a bowl of food. 

 

Walking over there I said, “You know you’re not supposed to play over here, right?”

 

“I’m looking for Buyo. He went in here and now I can’t find him,” he said glaring at me a bit. 

 

“If you know he’s down there go down and get him,” I replied leaning against the door frame and idly checking my watch. 

 

“Why do I have to go?” Souta whined giving me a big eyed look. 

 

“Because you’re the one that’s looking for him,” I said giving him a side eye before sighing and heading for the stairs. “Fine, I’ll find  the cat, but you owe me for this.”

 

“Thank you sis!” Souta cheered as I headed down the steps into the dark room.  

 

As I got closer to the old well I could hear a low scratching sound. I would have said it was the cat, but it seemed to be coming from inside the well. Gritting my teeth I stepped closer to the sealed well. Before I could investigate the sound further it stopped and something rubbed against my leg. Letting out a shriek I looked down to see Buyo. 

 

“I found the cat,” I said picking up to orange and white tabby. 

 

“Yeah, and you screamed like a little girl in the process,” Souta teased despite having been scared as badly as I had been. 

 

“Ha ha. Very funny, you baby. Here,” I said making to toss the cat at him. 

 

Right as I let go of Buyo Souta called out, “Sis! Behind you!” 

 

Turning all I saw was a wall of ghostly white hands reaching out of the now open well. Before I could even think to make a run for it several of the hand wrapped around my arms and dragged me backward. I could hear my brother yelling even as I was pulled into the well itself. Blue light surrounded me as the hands took on a more physical presence. 

 

“Oh, to be alive again,” a female voice whispered as one of the hands grabbed at the side of my face. “The jewel, give it to me.” 

 

As the last word left the woman’s mouth her abnormally long tongue licked up the side of my face. That was when it registered that she was not human, not by any means.  Sher had six arms and the lower half of her body was that of a massive centipede. On hand gripped my upper arm in a death grip as she leaned in as thought to lick me again. 

 

“Let go!” I shouted, shoving one hand in her face. 

 

I was just expecting her to push back and try again but bright pink light radiated from my hand. Placing one foot on the woman’s chest I kicked back, hard. The hand that was holding me ripped off at the elbow even as the light faded around me. LAnding on a hard surface I stumbled but maintained my feet. Looking up I could see light. That worried me a little because I knew that the well was supposed to be covered by a building.  

 

“Souta!” I called cautiously, not really knowing what was going on. “Grandpa?”

 

There was no answer so I decided climbing out was the best option. After hauling myself out of the well it was immediately apparent that something was very wrong here. For one, I was in the middle of the woods, not the far end of the shine I called home. Not wanting to risk something coming after me I decided against calling out for either my brother or grandfather. 

 

Turning in a slow circle I mumbled, “Well, Toto, we are so not in Kansas anymore...” 

 

As I finished the circle I spotted probably the only other thing here that I recognized. The Sacred Tree rose high into the sky like a beacon. I knew that home wasn’t too far away if I could see the tree. Pushing my way through the brush I stumbled into the clearing. All thoughts that this might have just been a bad dream vanished when I caught sight of the tree. Or rather the person pinned there. 

 

“What the hell?” I mumbled, more than a little surprised to see the white haired red clad young man held there by what seemed to be a combination of thick vines and a single arrow sticking out of his chest. “Something is really wrong here...”

 

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward, looking around like I was expecting to be jumped. By what, I had no clue. I just knew something was out there that could probably hurt me. Clambering up the vines I inched closer to the young man. It wasn’t until I was right in front of him that I realized he had  _ dog ears  _ of all things. 

 

“No, Kagome... Don’t touch the ears... They might be cute but...” I tried to talk myself out of it but before I could get very far I was tweaking those small little white triangles. 

 

It went on for a few seconds before I was finally able to pull my hands away. Shaking my head I was about to hop down off the vines when I heard running footsteps and angry voices. People armed with bows came pouring out of the trees. I froze where I was, halfway off the main vine, because those arrows were trained on me. 

 

“You there! Get away from there!” one of them shouted and before I could move a muscle several arrows thudded into the tree around me. 

 

Before I can even fully process what is happening my hands are quickly tied behind my back and I’m being pulled along by the men. IT takes us a few minutes to get from the woods into a small village. When we hit what seems to be the center of the village I’m forced to my knees on a straw mat before people just stand around me in a giant circle. I can hear them whispering but I’m still trying to process what’s going on. 

 

_ “OK, all of these men have top knots and every on is dressed in kimonos. What the hell is this? A feudal Japan theme park or something? How in the world did I get here when the last thing I remember was being on the grounds of my family’s shrine? It makes no sense!”  _ I knew my thoughts sounded a little hysterical but I was trying to process what was going on. 

 

Before I could open my mouth to ask what was going on I heard a man say, “Make way for High Priestess Kaede!” 

 

An old woman stepped through the crowd wearing the traditional red and white outfit of a priestess. In one hand she was holding a large clay jar. I had but two seconds to wonder what was in the jar before she reached a hand in. Tiny grains of salt hitting me at a relatively high speed had me shaking my head back and forth sharply. 

 

“Demon be gone!” the woman cried as she threw another handful at me.    


 

“I’m not a demon, lady!” I shouted back when she stopped. 

 

The woman eyed me for a moment before stepping forward and grabbing my chin, “Look clever, girl. Or be ye a half wit?” 

 

_ “Why you.... _ ” I hissed mentally as she turned my head this way and that. 

 

“Aye, the resemblance is there. Though I know not why,” she murmured when she finally let go, officially piquing my interest. 

 

“Resemblance? What resemblance?” I asked slowly, wary of getting pelted with salt again.

 

Instead of answering the woman turned to one of the men with her, “Release her. She is no demon. Of that I am certain.”

 

One of the men nodded quickly before darting over and cutting the ropes. Rubbing my wrists I rose slowly to my feet, eyeing the man and the other still around me. The men were looking right back at me, suspicion clear in their eyes, while the rest of the people took what the woman said to heart. As they dispersed I turned to the old woman. She just looked back at me for a moment before motioning for me to follow her.

 

Not having much of a choice I fell into step beside her. I managed to withhold a snapish comment about treating guests with respect, barely. There was no way I could have known that within the next few hours, everything I knew about the world was about to be turned on its head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos! They feed my soul!


End file.
